Tamago
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Broker }} is a combatant of the Big Mom Pirates, who originates from the Longleg Tribe. He and his partner Pekoms are responsible for collecting the monthly payment of sweets from Fishman Island in exchange for Big Mom's protection. Appearance Baron Tamago is extremely tall due to his long and lanky thin legs. He has many wrinkles on his forehead and a big mustache that curls upwards. He also wears sunglasses and has a scar over his left eye. On top of his head, he sports a pink cup full of hot tea and saucer which he drinks from at times, and he appears to wear pants with an egg shell like shape that go up to his belly. He is wearing a formal pink tuxedo as well, along with a pink bowtie. He also carries a pistol and a long wooden cane with him. Tamago's rather strange appearance caused Zoro to comically think that he is a compass. Personality Tamago always uses French words like "bon" at the beginning of his sentences and "soir" and "s'il vous plaît" at the end of his sentences. He uses "bon" as a suffix and prefix, but mostly a suffix. He is polite and negotiable, as he saw exchanging the treasure for some extra time to make more candy to be perfectly acceptable. Tamago even offered to give the citizens more time until they could accomplish the task. He even fully elaborated the protection Big Mom lent to Fishman Island in exchange for candy to the Straw Hats' "Monster Trio", along with the consequences of them failing to fulfilled their end of the bargain. Like most of Big Mom's underlings, Tamago is afraid of her. Tamago seems to dislike arrogance as shown when he admitted being disgusted by Caribou after Pekoms noted that Logia users who thought themselves to be invincible did not tend to live long. Abilities and Powers Tamago, like many others in the crew, is responsible for collecting candy payments from the different islands under Big Mom's protection. He seems physically rather strong, in contrast to his disproportionate build, being able to easily lift Fishman Island's treasure that Luffy imparted him and Pekoms with. Weapons He is seen carrying a pistol on his right hip, and a long cane similar to Brook 's. History Fishman Island Arc Tamago appears on Fishman Island, in front of the Candy Factory. He scolds Pekoms for threatening the citizens, stating that doing so will not help them collect the monthly candy offering any time soon, and warns the inhabitants of Fishman island that Big Mom will destroy them if they do not pay up in sweets. When Luffy tries to barter, offering money instead of candy to Big Mom, Tamago tries to reason with Big Mom, stating that Kid had recently sunk two of their pirate ships, and that they needed money. Big Mom harshly scolds Tamago, calling him brain-dead for trying to make a compromise and demands that Luffy meet her in the New World. After taking all the treasure that Luffy offered, they are attacked by Caribou, who had stolen the treasure first. Pekoms easily defeats Caribou and Big Mom's two messengers leave the island. Punk Hazard Arc Tamago appears alongside Pekoms listening to Caesar Clown's broadcast about his weapon of mass destruction from Punk Hazard via video Den Den Mushi. Trivia * means egg in Japanese, thus, referring to his egg-like features. * He is the first member of the Longleg Tribe to appear in the series. References Site Navigation ca:Baron Tamago de:Tamago-danshaku it:Tamago Category:Longlegs Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New World Saga Antagonists